


November Rains

by billythesquid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Wendy and Dipper get caught in a sudden shower, and they get caught in another shower-
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	November Rains

Dipper had spent a lot of time in his younger days planning his best life, and to his surprise it all seemed to be working out.

Here he was out in the forests of Gravity Falls in autumn, taking very important notes for his genius Grunkle Ford. The leaves were a riot of yellow and red and brown, and green pines were scattered about. The air was heavy with dying leaves and rotten vegetation and the faint hint of campfires and wood stoves. The sun was bright and hot in the clearings, and the shade was deep and cool, and through it all Wendy was by his side.

Well, ahead of him, really- only slightly! But she was still the stronger of the couple, and she trudged along in long strides, auburn hair waving and bouncing with every step, as her curvy rear shook with each step inside her tight worn jeans

Sometimes it paid to be second-best, you know?

And when it started raining, a misty shower that soon turned heavy, that was all right too. He’d imagined that too- the pair of them getting caught in the rain, the frantic rush to shelter, and oh no! They’d have to cuddle for warmth or something.

The hail was an unwanted wrinkle.

“C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon!”_ Wendy easily outpaced him as they dashed to the Shack and safety. She quickly pulled away and leapt up the stairs in a single bound, slapping the door.

“I win!” She turned and saw her boyfriend sprawled facedown in the muddy yard. “Ah, _shoot-”_

She lifted a muddy Dipper with one hand and half-carried, half-dragged him to safety.

“Are you okay? Dipper, can you hear me?”

“ _Blyeah-”_ He coughed and spat up dirt. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tripped-”

“You’re bleeding.” She took his chin and turned him this way and that, studying his face. “Just your forehead, I think-” She pushed him to the easy chair and clomped off to find the first aid kit.

“I’m fine, Wendy!” He tried to stand up and Wendy was there again to make him sit down.

“I’ll let you know if you’re fine.” She straddled his lap and dabbed at his face with a damp cloth until the mud was gone and she could see the wound clearly. “Oh, that’s it?” She cleaned the little cut with soap and water and stepped back. “There you go. Just rub some dirt on that.”

“I did. You got rid of the dirt, remember?”

“Heh. Guess I did.” She gently kissed his forehead. “There, that better?”

“A little.” He suddenly realized they were both soaked to the bone and stared. “Uh, Wendy?”

“Yeah?” She smirked as she noticed where her was staring. “What up?”

“We should probably change before we ruin the furniture.”

She started and suddenly noticed the puddles of mud and rainwater they’d left all over the living room. “Huh, yeah-” She straightened up and kicked off her muddy boots toward the door. “C’mon, a shower would be nice, yeah?”

“Yeah, a shower does… sound… good-” Dipper turned and stared as Wendy tossed her flannel to one side and strode out the door. He stumbled after her, to find her pulling on her jeans by the stairs. “Wendy?! Wha-”

“We’re soaked, dork.” She pulled his own red flannel off of him. “Now, help me. My butt’s too big for these jeans.”

“Your butt’s not too big-” He yanked on her waist, trying to get the soaked fabric past her rear.

“Yeah, just right, huh?” She sighed as he pulled her jeans down, her pale legs red and clammy from where the fabric had stuck to her. “ _There_ we go.” She smacked her rear and watched him watch her jiggle. “Your turn!”

“Oh-kay-” Dipper yelped as she hauled him up. He was almost as tall as her, but she was still stronger than him, and as she hoisted him off the floor he pulled off his soggy jeans. And now they were both in their underwear, him in plain white briefs, her in sensible cotton panties, both nearly translucent from the storm.

Once again Wendy took the lead, thin white panties clinging to her ass as she climbed the stairs barefoot, tossing off her bra at the top of the stairs. He reached the second floor in time to see her drop her panties and stride through the door.

“Well? The water’s getting cold, Dipper!”

It wasn’t, actually. Ford had taken a break from his paranormal investigations to fix up the house plumbing, and now the Shack was the very model of cutting-edge engineering. Dipper sighed in bliss as he walked into and through a curtain of warm mist, and through the haze he saw Wendy, pink and white and bare and smiling as she pulled him in.

“Huh. Kind of tight in here, isn’t it?”

“Mm-hm.” Dipper cupped her tits and nestled his face in them, letting hot water beat down on his back. After the icy rain outside, the steaming hot shower on his skin was heavenly, to say nothing of Wendy leaning against him. She smirked as he rested against her frame, reaching around to grab two big handfuls of his rear as they swayed together under the needle spray.

After a moment of turning her face to the shower spray, she turned back to Dipper, still buried in her breasts. “Hey, Dip-”

“Mm-hm?” His mumbling tickled her skin.

“Turn around.” He raised his head, confused, but didn’t refuse as she gently and firmly turned him to face the wall. Snatching at the bodywash on the shelf, she dumped a generous glop into her palm and proceeded to knead his bony shoulders. Dipper stiffened in surprise before almost literally melting under her toughened grip, swaying as he leaned against the wall.

“ _Oh-_ oh, man, Wendy-”

“Ya like that, hmm?” She didn’t have much practical knowledge of massage techniques, but she had _fantastic_ upper body strength, as his tired muscles could testify. “Come here.”

Light-headed and happy, Dipper leaned back into her arms, her breasts squished against his back as her arms wrapped around his front. His head lolled as her hands explored his chest and belly, gliding down before grabbing at his stiff prick. Her fingers were coated with foam, and as she tightened her grip his cock was caught in her slippery grip.

“ _Anh-_ Wendy-”

“C’mon, Dipper.” She bumped her furred pussy into his ass, slowly forcing his prick through her fingers. “Let’s have a little fun, hm?”

As he drew back her fingers squeezed and danced, clinging tightly to each inch of his cock until they encircled his swollen head. And then Wendy rolled her hips against him he thrust back into his hand, almost as tight and sweet as her pussy.

 _“_ _Mmh-”_ Wendy breathed into his wet brown hair as she ground against him, pressing her muscled curves into his body. “You like that, Dipper?”

“Y-yeah-” He leaned against the wall as she stroked him.

“Getting close?” Her other hand cradled his balls, fondling and rolling them as she stroked him faster and faster. “Gonna cum, Dipper?”

“I-I- oh, _Wendy-”_

“Let it out, Dipper.” She nosed through his hair and sank her teeth gently into his ear. “Let it _all~lll_ out...”

With a little cry Dipper bucked his hips a final time, his cock pulsing as he came. Wendy cooed, stroking him still as his sticky warm seed oozed all over her hand. Drained, Dipper leaned against the messy wall and slid down.

“Dipper?” Wendy wiped her hand on her thigh and leaned down. “Are you okay?”

“Heh.” He grinned up at her, too overwhelmed to respond. Down here he had the perfect view of her pussy, thickly furred with auburn curls and dripping with lust. He crawled to his knees and stumbled forward, diving deep into her honeyed folds.

 _“_ _Hanh-”_ Now it was Wendy’s turn to stumble, her cool melting under Dipper’s eager, desperate tongue. “Dipper...”

Dipper hesitated a moment, still unsure of his technique. But Wendy pulled gently on his thick locks, her eyes wide and pleading.

She had to lean against the wall lest she fall over, wrapping a long curved leg around his back as she sank her hands into his hair. His nose bumped against her clit, swollen and stiff, as his tongue curled and lapped inside her. She bucked against him, whimpering and biting her lip, long hair plastered to her face and her breasts.

His head bobbed as he sucked and licked, trying to use his fingers as she’d shown him. She pinched and pulled at her freckled tits, her strawberry-pink nipples stiff and swollen, and Dipper’s cock was slowly growing hard again as he tasted her again and again.

“ _Anh-_ Dipper, _good-”_

With a final moan she came, her pussy shuddering and coating Dipper’s face with her sticky essence. She allowed herself a moment under the hot shower spray, her breasts heaving, before she hauled Dipper up and kissed him, her taste strong on his lips.

“You- you learn quick-” She grinned at him, her cheeks and breasts flushed.

“I, uh- I’ve got a good teacher.”

“And do you know how to use Lil’ Dipper yet?” She pressed her thigh against his cock, already stiff. “Or should I say Big Dipper?”

“I wish you would, you know? I mean, it sounds better, doesn’t it-”

“Fine, fine, _fine._ C’mere, Big Dipper.” She hauled him up for another smoldering kiss under the water, his cock pressing into her dripping sex-


End file.
